


Relief

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Fingering, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Nipple Play, Omega Castiel, Post Mpreg, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel had been a bit dubious at his Alpha's suggestion but their son wasn't feeding enough and the full, aching feeling was getting uncomfortable. He didn't expect it to feel so good.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

A whimper caught in Castiel’s throat and his body pushed upwards as slick leaked freely from his loose, clenching cunt to soak the sheets under him. “Shhh I’ve got you.” Castiel swallowed roughly at his mate’s words and gripped the sheets under him. His Alpha spread his legs and settled between them, hard cock pressed against his puffy and aching cunt. A warm tongue darted over his right nipple and a hiss escaped at the sensation.

“Matt… _Alpha_   _please_.” Castiel spread his legs wider trying to get his mate closer, “Hurts. It hurts.” The tongue swiped over his nipple a few more times before it was replaced by warm lips.

Castiel almost came off the bed when he felt sucking and his cunt _gushed_ slick at the sensation. It hurt even as it relieved him and his body was at war with the conflicting feelings. He moaned in discomfort, one of his hands coming up to knot in his mate’s dark hair, as he pressed up and his muscles trembled. His fingers tightened, yanking as his mate continued sucking and his small cock brushed up against Matt’s flat stomach.

One of Matt’s hands reached up to massage against his sore, neglected nipple. It had him hissing lowly until Matt replaced his hand with his mouth to suck on his left nipple. “Oh.” The lessening of pressure in his chest had him relaxing into the bed. “Oh… _Matt_. More please _more_.”

The sucking and feeling of Matt massaging him, occasionally rolling his nipple between his fingers, had Castiel babbling and his legs wrapped around his mate’s waist trying to pull him even closer.

This wasn’t something he’d ever expected to enjoy. Now his fingers stayed buried in Matt’s dark hair in order to keep his mate on his nipple, sucking and teasing the swollen bud with his tongue as he hungrily sucked and sucked. “Please. Please please please.”

He could feel the slide of slick between his cheeks and the way his small Omega cock was trapped between them. A hand moved down to slide effortlessly into his slack, dripping cunt and Castiel howled at the sensations. His inner muscles greedily squeezed down on Matt’s fingers as they lazily fucked him. Matt moved his mouth away from Castiel’s nipple, breath ghosting against his sensitive skin, to speak. “Please what?” there was a noticeable teasing quality to the tone. Castiel tugged his mate’s hair in response.

“I want you inside me while—” he growled lowly when his mate pulled away from his nipples, “Matt—” the fingers slipped between his legs to bury in his cunt spread him even wider. Castiel jerked as Matt’s fingers started to actively coax him open, loosening his muscles and pumping in and out of him to make sure he was loosen enough for his mate’s mouthwateringly thick Alpha cock. Occasionally those wicked fingers caught on his swollen cunt and tugged to send jolts through him.

“Do you want me to fuck you? Knot you up?” Matt kept moving his fingers, “What does my gorgeous mate want? Does he want my cock nestled in his soaking cunt? Filling him up?”

Castiel was torn. He wanted his mate sucking on his nipples, relieving more of that pressure but he also wanted to be full and caught on his mate’s knot as his mate spoke filth into his ears. “Your knot.” He managed when Matt started to stroke against his sweet spot, “And your mouth.”

There was no need to say why he wanted Matt’s mouth. The grin and glowing eyes let him know his mate knew exactly what he wanted. “So greedy after giving me our first pup.” Matt’s fingers pulled out to rub against the smooth, empty spot between Castiel’s little cock and his cunt where he was ridiculously sensitive.

The torment stopped when Castiel was sobbing with need. It was relief when his fingers moved and Castiel sighed out when his mate’s cock filled him up.

Once Matt was buried balls deep inside him a warm mouth fastened on his nipple once more and sucked vigorously. Castiel moaned at the sensation, cunt clenching down and legs locking around Matt to keep him inside. “I love your mouth.” The chuckle shook against his body and Castiel grinned in blissful pleasure.

It didn’t take much to have Castiel moaning. He clenched and pressed up into his mate before he worked on pressing his mate closer when Matt switched to his other nipple.

“Come on. If you keep teasing me Noah is going to wake up and _you’re_ going to have to knot your fist instead of my cunt.” Castiel dug his heels in and watched Matt pull back to look up at him. There was a short pause before his mate was draping over him and Matt started moving.

It was hard, rough and delightfully desperate in the way that Castiel _loved_ being fucked even if he preferred the more traditional breeding position that had his cunt raised up and his face against the sheets. At least this position let him have Matt’s cock _and_ mouth.

He moaned with each thrust and the way Matt’s mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and marking him up, as his orgasm built inside of him. The mattress groaned underneath his mate’s powerful thrusts. Castiel shuddered when Matt’s knot started to catch on his cunt, tugging and popping free, while his inner muscles tried to lock down to milk his Alpha’s knot.

Castiel bared his neck and kept his grip on Matt.

“There. Oh. Ohhh ohhhhh.” His eyes rolled, mouth falling open as Matt’s knot caught inside him and tied them together. It spread him open and left him with a blissfully full feeling. “ _Fuck_.” Castiel’s body tightened when Matt leaned back and teased his sensitive cock, eyes fixed on his face. “Oh oh oh oh  _Matt_.”

Slick flooded his channel as he came with a broken wail that was swallowed by his mate’s mouth.

“You’re gorgeous.” Matt’s voice was rough, “All soft from giving birth to my son, flushed and warm.” Castiel panted as he lay limp under his mate, buzzing with pleasure and satisfaction. “I’m going to have to fuck you full of another pup. I love seeing you round with my child.”

Castiel blinked up at his mate, “You just like watching me trying to put on my socks and failing.” He went to say something else but Matt ground up against him and leaned forward to lazily suck on his nipple again. “That feels so… _good_.” It really shouldn’t but he loved the feeling of Matt sucking on him and grinding up against him.

The aching pressure from his chest was muted for the moment and his body was thrumming with the lingering pleasure of his orgasm. He didn’t want to move but judging by the lustful look in Matt’s eyes he was going to do all kinds of moving as his mate fucked him until their son needed them.

**Author's Note:**

> There. Something a bit different from normal. Not sure if any of you like this kind of thing but I've got my fingers crossed and maybe this will be a surprisingly good first for some of you!
> 
>  
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post from my folder since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be finished, fixed and posted.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Your comments and thoughts are always appreciated!


End file.
